The present invention relates to a table tennis net, and more particularly to a table tennis net assembly.
In addition to a celluloid ball and a pair of bats, a table tennis game needs a table and a table tennis net assembly centrally disposed thereon. Conventional net assembly includes a net stretched between two opposite net supports similar to C-clamps which, however, can only be secured to the table by continuously screwing on the respective screws. Furthermore, one cannot easily determine to what extent the screws should be screwed onto the table which is not seldom found to be so damaged. In addition, the bare net in storage may tangle together with the support parts and can be damaged in this or other way. Still more, the procedures of screwing the respective screws on and off the table and of winding the net in the support parts are often troublesome and time-consuming. It is therefore tried by the applicant to overcome the above disadvantages encountered by the prior art.